Un contrato para el amor
by abii01
Summary: Natsu Dragneel..el joven empresario mas sexy, guapo y codiciado que hay..pero tambien el mas grande mafioso del mundo. Jude Heartfilia y Natsu hacen negocios, pero en uno de ellos fracasan y ambos pierden. Jude desesperado le ofrece cualquier cosa que el quiera a cambio. Pero Natsu no quiere cualquier cosa..el quiere a la hermosa hija de los Heartfilia. ¿Podra surgir el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! bueno este es mi primer fic asi que espero sea de su agrado. Este cap es un poco corto pero es solo el primero.**

 **Sin mas que decir...a leer! :D**

 **PD. el dia de actualizacion sera el dia martes.**

 **Que quieres a cambio?**

-Dragneel...espera!.-dijo Jude saliendo de su oficina intentando detener a la persona que seria capaz de llevarlo a la ruina con solo un chasquido de dedos, o algo peor.

-Que quieres ahora Jude? Crei que ya habiamos terminado de hablar.- contesto el joven molesto, MUY molesto.

-Espera porfavor, puedo arreglarlo, te devolvere ese dinero.- le diji en forma de suplica.

-Lo siento, pero ya te he dado mi respuesta...y porfavor! si nisiquiera pudiste pagar tu deuda anterior que era aun menor, crees que podras pagarme a mi? Ja! seamos realistas.- le dijo y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Pero el trato lo hicimos ambos!.- dijo Jude desesperado, ya habia intentado de todo para que Dragneel le diera tiempo para pagarle, pero el joven era testarudo.

-Es cierto...-hizo una pausa -pero yo no permito errores.- le miro de reojo y le contesto con una sonrisa cruel.

Ya, estaba mas que claro, perderia la cabeza, o peor aun, alguien de su querida familia, y eso fue lo que mas lo aterro.

-Pronto enviare a alguien a cobrar tu deuda.- le dijo Dragneel sin voltear a mirarlo, y emprendio su camino de vuelta.

Eso era todo, el tono de voz usado por el pelirosa le habia dicho todo, muy pronto...alguien moriria. Le daba la espalda, estaba a punto de presionar el boton del ascensor, y Jude aun mas aterrado dijo lo ultimo que podria ayudarlo...o eso esperaba.

-Te dare algo a cambio!.- le grito con la mirada agachada.

-Mmm?.- se detuvo, admitiria que esta propuesta era interesante.

-Te dare cualquier cosa que pidas a cambio de saldar la deuda.- le contesto Jude con los puños cerrados.

-...Mmm..interesante.- dijo girando la cabeza en su direccion. -Te vere en una hora en mi empresa.- fue lo ultimo que dijo para entrar en el ascensor.

Jude regreso a su oficina y se dejo caer en el sillon de cuero, estaba agotado a pesar de no haber hecho ningun esfuerzo fisico, pero su agotamiento era mental, tenia sus brazos recargados en el escritorio y entre sus manos su cabeza.

-Como fue que llegue a esto?.- se pregunto a si mismo.

 **•** **Flash back**

-Que quieres?.- dijo una voz juvenil.

-Eh..Dragneel, tengo algunas propuestas que podrian interesarte.- dijo Jude sentado frente a el "solo es un niño, esta bien" se recalco a si mismo, pero ciertamente es que ese "niño" lo ponia nervioso, no solo era la persona mas rica en el mundo, si no que tambien era un mafioso. Tenia el poder suficiente como para hacer que los policias y el mundo entero callaran.

-Que clase de propuesta?.- pregunto interesado en eso, era una persona curiosa, admitio.

-Uno que podria beneficiarnos a ambos y hacernos aun mas ricos.- le contesto.

La familia Dragneel era la familia mas rica en el mundo, pero todo su imperio lo manejaba un "niño" extraordinariamente calculador y seguidos de ellos estaban los Heartfilia, la segunda familia mas rica segun las apariencias seguidos de muchas familias mas.

-Muy bien, dime.- respondio cruzandose de brazos y viendolo fijamente.

Jude le explico todo, explico detalles, todo era tal cual lo tenia planeado y ciertamente era algo que beneficiaria a ambos y los haria aun mas inmensamente ricos de no haber sido por un pequeño error de calculos. Firmaron su acuerdo y comenzaron con los preparativos del proyecto, todo iba bien hasta despues. Al final, no sirvio de nada porque fueron ellos quienes mas perdieron, y mas que Jude fue Dragneel el que perdio aun mas dinero, y eso lo enfurecio, pero Jude no se quedaba atras, el quedo con una deuda mayor a la que tenia ya tenia..

 **•** **Fin del flash back**

Ya faltaban 2 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora que le dio Dragneel, una secretario le dijo que podia pasar y Jude entro.

-Sientate.- le dijo Dragneel señalandole un lugar.

-Gracias.- contesto nervioso -Qu..que es lo que quieres a cambio?.- pregunto temeroso.

-...a tu hija..- sentencio viendolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Q-que?.- tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que escuchaba. Jude no podia creer lo que oia! queria a su hija!.

-Lo que escuchaste.- no espero a que contestara algo, simplemente le extendio un papel que seria la prueba de que ambos cumplirian.

Jude aun no salia de su asombro, bajo su mirada y se quedo viendo el papel ¿que deberia hacer? tardo unos minutos, pero al fin tomo la pluma y con la mano temblandole, firmó. Despues de todo, era mejor a que algo pudiera pasarle a los amores de su vida.

-Buena decision, Jude.- dijo el Dragneel sonriendo, pero Jude no se sentia feliz, basicamente acababa de usar a su hija como pago, volvio su vista de nuevo al papel..y vio su nombre completo.

" _Natsu Dragnel"_ se repitio, seria Natsu Dragneel, el mas grande mafioso el que ahora tendria en sus manos a su amada hija, siempre lo habian conocido como "Dragneel", asi que era nuevo, en otras circunstancias talvez se habria sentido afortunado de conocer el nombre completo de aquella persona, pero aun asi, en este momento no podia dejar de sentirse culpable..

Jude volvio a su casa, apenas abrio la puerta fue recibido por la radiante sonrisa de Layla, su amada esposa, la observo fijamente venir sonriente hacia el, pero supuso que despues de decirle lo que habia hecho, no volveria a ver nunca mas esa sonrisa.

-Layla, porfavor llama a Lucy.- le dijo evitando su mirada y comenzando a caminar mientras entraba en la estancia de la mansion, Layla lo vio preocupada, pero aun asi hizo lo que le pidio.

-Me llamaste papa?.- entro Lucy sonriendo al igual que Layla, radiantemente, apenas vio a la viva imagen de su esposa volvio a bajar la mirada, el que le sonriera de aquella forma lo deprimio aun mas.

-Lucy...perdoname.- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Eh? Pero porque lo dices?.- pregunto Lucy confundida y con un mal presentimiento.

-Jude, que pasa?.- se acerco Layla preocupada, Jude dejo caer una lagrima y ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendida.

-Perdonenme, porfavor.- les dijo en un tono de suplica. -Principalmente tu Lucy.-

-Pero que dices papa?.- intento sonar bromista y divertida pero a la vez intentando sonar calmada.

-Lucy...te he vendido.- dijo al fin, y eso a Lucy le cayo como un balde de agua fria..

 **Bueno que tal? les gusto? espero que si! Estare esperando sus queridos comentarios. Sayonara!**

 **Proximo cap:**

 **Conociendote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi moshi! :3 hola de nuevo queridos lectores y lectoras jaja. Muchas gracias a lihowari-chan, kuka93 y Tobitaka97 por comentar. Me hizo muy feliz ver sus comentarios! Tambien agradezco a los que leyeron! :D**

 **Bueno, bueno, este cap tambien es un poco corto (demasiado diria yo respecto a los otros) jaja pero aqui esta. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Sin mas que decir... a leer! ;)**

 _ **Conociendote..**_

-Qu-que?.- no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre...¡Su propio padre la habia vendido! -Como pudiste...- dijo en un susurro -¡¿Como pudiste!?.- le reclamo en un grito mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Lo siento...perdoname Luc- no pudo terminar pues una mano se estampo en su mejilla, dejando una gran marca roja. Era la mano de Layla que lo miraba furiosa, decepcionada y con las lagrimas picandole los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer, como fuiste capaz? Lucy es nuestra hija! Tu propia hija!.- le reclamo Layla a gritos llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento!.- comenzo a llorar mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus manos.

Se formo un silencio torrencial en la sala, la sevidumbre solo escuchaba los gritos, pero preferia no hacercarse, Lucy tenia la mirada gacha, oculta en su flequillo, hasta que dijo al fin algo.

-Porque?..cual fue tu razon?.- le exigio una respuesta molesta, pero a la vez tratando de sonar mas calmada.

-..porque no queria perderlas..era eso o perderlas a ambas.- le contesto evitando mirarla.

-Jude..que hiciste?.- le pregunto Layla con decepcion en su voz.

-...hice negocios con Dragneel.- comenzo levantando la mirada, y vio como Layla y Lucy abrian enormes los ojos -Pero uno de todos fracaso, ambos perdimos dinero, el se puso furioso, y yo le pedi tiempo para pagarle, pero no me lo dio, sabia de que es capaz asi que le dije que le daria algo a cambio, en ese momento pense que me pediria propiedades, algun lugar...pero te pidio a ti Lucy. -hizo una pausa -Tendrias que quedarte con el, o tu madre y tu podrian morir.- termino evitando sus miradas.

-Pero como se te ocurrio? Tu mas que nadie sabe que esa persona es peligrosa.- le dijo Layla obligandolo a mirarla, tomando su cara entre sus delicadas manos pero el se oponia a mirarla.

-Los ultimos negocios que hice fueron mal y el era mi ultima opcion, decidi intentarlo y al principio todo iba bien hasta que cometi un error, y despues ya no.- les contesto tomando valor para verlas.

Lucy apreto los dientes y cerro los puños, ocultando su mirada, despues dejo libres sus manos y hablo.

-Esta bien..-comenzo y ambos voltearon a verla -Hare esto, pero solo sera por mama, a ti papa, no se si aun pueda perdonarte.- les dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas bruscamente.

-Hija no tienes que hacerlo, encontraremos la forma de..-Lucy no la dejo terminar, solo tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y la miro.

-No te preocupes mama, estare bien.- dijo intentando poner su mejor sonrisa, pero Layla solo comenzo a llorar mas -Que tendre que hacer?.- pregunto viendo a su padre friamente.

-Dentro de unas horas enviara un auto para recogerte, viviras con el...y despues de un tiempo te casaras.- le explico.

Al escucharlo, Lucy se quedo sin aliento, pero que podia hacer?. Su padre la habia atado a alguien que no conocia y mucho menos amaba.

-..entiendo, entonces me voy a hacer mis maletas.- les dijo dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. -Solo una cosa, Virgo viene conmigo.- termino y solo salio.

-Lucy..- susurro su padre mientras una lagrima caia y se hacia fragmentos en el suelo..

-Princesa, hora de mi..- no termino Lucy la interrumpio.

-Virgo empaca tus cosas, me voy y tu vienes conmigo.- le dijo tristemente a la que era como su segunda madre.

-Princesa..esta bien, pero a donde?.- pregunto preocupada por Lucy.

-...- Lucy comenzo a subir las escaleras y antes de llegar a la cima, se detuvo. -Con el que sera mi futuro dueño.- dijo avanzando por el pasillo hacia su habitacion, y Virgo solo se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-Como pudo? como?.- se repetia mientras cerraba su puerta y se dejaba caer lentamente mientras lloraba.

Lloro y lloro hasta que ya no quedaba ni una sola lagrima mas, se levanto y comenzo a empacar sus cosas, prefirio hacerlo lentamente, ocupar su mente en sus cosas que en "Dragneel". Pasaron unas cuantos horas hasta que se abrio su puerta, dejando ver a su madre.

-Lucy..han llegado.- le dijo tristemente, ella se levanto de su cama y asintio.

Entraron unos cuantos sirvientes y tomaron las maletas de la rubia, Lucy dio un ultimo vistazo a su habitacion y salio.

Abajo la esperaban su padre y madre, Lucy al verlo sintio coraje pero ya no como antes, penso que si ella se hubiera encontrado en su situacion no habria sabido que hacer, pero eso no quitaba que la hubiera utilizado para pagarle a alguien mas, asi que solo se acerco y lo miro, despues le dio un abrazo a su madre, cuando se separaron pudo ver a Virgo esperandola fuera junto a un hombre, se despidio de la servidumbre que lloraba con una pequeña sonrisa, salio y subio junto a Virgo al auto y este comenzo su marcha.

-Adios, mama, papa.- dijo por ultimo hacia ellos.

El trayecto no duro mucho, pero aun asi a Lucy se le hizo eterno, cuando al fin llegaron pudo ver la enorme mansion que era 2 veces mayor que la suya pero sobre todo muy hermosa, pasaron por un enorme jardin hasta detenerse frente a la enorme puerta.

-Bienvenida señorita!.- le dijo la servidumbre cuando entro a la casa, la rubia se sorprendio cuando vio como todos la recibian sonriendo.

-Señorita, dejenos llevarnos sus cosas.- se ofrecieron 2 de las mucamas sonriendo.

-Gracias, y porfavor solo llamenme Lucy, ella es Virgo una amiga, espero nos llevemos bien.- les dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba a ambas.

-Señorita, el joven la llama.- le dijo una de las mucamas mas jovenes. Lucy trago duro, y le mando una sonrisa nerviosa a su compañera.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo Virgo.- ella solo asintio.

Pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos, Lucy vio que la mansion era realmente hermosa y lujosa por donde sea que la vieras, ca pasillo, muro, mueble, todo. De repente se detuvieron frente a un gran ventanal, la mucama abrio una puerta y salieron al jardin, caminarn un poco y ahi fue que al fin lo vio. De espaldas a ella.

-Aqui esta la señorita.- dijo la joven.

El joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras Lucy se iba quedando sin aliento.

Era un chico de casi su misma edad jodidamente SEXY. Su pelo rosa alborotado, sus ojos hermosos color jade, su piel ligeramente bronceada, alto, y una muy, MUY buena anatomia. Era como estar viendo a un mismisimo dios, el solo la miraba curioso con sus hermosos ojos y Lucy sintio que sus piernas se volvian gelatina.

-Gracias, retirate.- hablo dejando a Lucy escuchar su voz ronca y eso la dejo anonada.

 _"Al menos no es un viejo, sino el mismisimo dios"_ pensaba la rubia. Todo rastro de nerviosismo habia desaparecido (jaja que conveniente XD)

-Mucho gusto.- se acerco a ella, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah! M-mucho gusto..- dijo Lucy haciendo una pausa.

-Oh, perdon, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ahora si un gusto conocerte.- le sonrio y Lucy se ruborizo furiosamente.

 _"Pero que te pasa Lucy! acabas de conocerlo!" pensaba rapidamente._

-Igualmente, yo me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo tomando la mano que el pelirosa le ofrecia, pero algo paso. Al unir sus manos una corriente electrica recorrio todo su cuerpo, ambos sorprendidos se vieron directo a los ojos, examinando cada detalle, memorizandose mutuamente, sin querer soltar la mano del otro..

 **Y bien? que tal? merece unos cuantos comentarios? espero y si! jeje. Estare esperando sus opiniones! Nos vemos!**

 **Proximo cap:**

 **Mafioso..y despues celoso?**


	3. Mafioso y despues celoso?

**Hi mina-san! que tal? espero que muy bien! X3 lamento publicar hasta hoy, el cap ya estaba escrito pero nadamas no me daba tiempo de publicar..**

 **Peroo..aqui esta al fin! Espero sea de su agrado y comenten que les parecio.**

 **Sin mas que decir...a leer!**

Ambos se veian a los ojos, examinando cada detalle del otro, sin embargo, la misma joven que llevo a Lucy los veia desde el ventanal, furiosa y decidio ir a romper el momento, pero alguien la detuvo, era Virgo que habia ido a ver y al ver a la otra joven con las manos hechos puños en el delantal, supo que tal vez su estancia aqui no seria la de las mil maravillas, y la otra joven volteandola a ver le dijo:

-Disfruten su corta estancia aqui, porque yo me encargare de que no dure.- dijo soltandose del agarre de la pelirrosa y llendose.

-Ya veremos quien dura mas.- susurro Virgo volteando a ver el ventanal.

Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar y se separo rapidamente de el, se suponia que deberia de estar molesta, el la habia comprado, era una persona sin escrupulos, pero..porque no sentia asco ni coraje hacia el? Tal vez su entancia aqui no seria tan mala..

-Vamos dentro, te mostrare tu habitacion.- le dijo el pelirosa despues de ver la reaccion de la rubia.

-Esta bien.- contesto tratando de sonar fria. El pelirrosa al ver su reaccion se sorprendio, pero despues penso.

 _"Quieres jugar a este juego, veamos quien sera el perdedor"_ sonrio para sus adentros mientras entraban de nuevo a la casa.

Subieron las escaleras y pronto se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Esta sera tu habitacion mientras tanto.- le dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una hermosa y enorme habitacion, tenia una cama tamaño matrimonial, un enorme tocador, un gran clooset y tambien habia otra puerta, que supuso daba al baño, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue el enorme ventanal con balcon que daba vista hacia la ciudad, asi que entro rapidamente y salio enseguida fuera.

-Es hermoso.- le dijo cuando volteo a ver al pelirrosa y el joven solo perdio el aliento, se veia hermosa ahi con la puesta del sol a sus espaldas y su rubio cabello que parecia bailar con el viento, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

 _"Pero que piensas, ella es solo tu compra, se supone que solo esta aqui como pago"_ pensaba rapidamente.

-Bien, te espero abajo para cenar.- le dijo dandose media vuelta para salir.

-Esta bien.- contesto la rubia sin hacerle mucho caso, cerrando la ventana.

Asi el pelirrosa salio y la rubia tomo sus maletas para empezar a arregar todo.

-Joven Natsu, el joven Fullbuster lo espera en su despacho.- lo llamo una de las mucamas y Natsu suspiro y solo asintio.

-Que hay cabeza de flama.- le dijo el pelinegro al ver entrar al pelirrosa. La familia Fullbuster era la tercera familia mas rica del continente y tambien amigo y socio de Natsu.

-Que quieres cubo de hielo? estaba ocupado.- le dijo molesto.

-Huuy!..se trata de Macao.- dijo el pelinegro serio.

En cuanto Natsu escucho el nombre de la persona puso una cara aterradora y sombria.

-Vaya, vaya, que hay de nuevo con ese viejo?.- pregunto de brazos cruzados recargandose en su escritorio.

-Tal vez, alguien no quiere pagar y necesite un..pequeño susto.- sonrio el fullbuster sombriamente.

-Mm...parece que requiere una visita, no?.- dijo mientras se levantaba y salia del despacho con una sonrisita.

-Interesante...- le siguio el joven.

-Lauren voy a salir.- dijo Natsu a el ama de llaves mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salia para montarse en su auto seguido del pelinegro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos jovenes manejaron hasta la zona residencial de Macao, el viaje no fue largo, pero ambos hombres ya sabian como se divertirian esta vez, asi cuando llegaron esperaron a que el hombre llegara, y cuando lo vieron bajar de su auto ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Macao, macao, macao.- dijo el pelirosa, cuando el hombre bajaba de su auto.

El hombre al escuchar aquella voz dio la vuelta lentamente, aquella persona siempre enviaba a alguien para recoger sus pagos y que viniera en persona no era una buena señal.

-O-oh, Natsu, que te trae por aqui?.- pregunto nerviosamente

-Me han dicho que no estas cumpliendo con tu parte..asi que vengo a cobrarla yo mismo.- le sonrio cruelmente y saco un arma.

Macao al ver el arma comenzo a sudar frio y temblar, y dijo:

-No lo harias, mi familia esta dentro.- le dijo nerviosamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tiene un silenciador, asi no escucharan la hora de tu muerte.- su cara se ensombrecio,sonrio, y disparo.

La bala salio disparada, pero solo roso su mejilla y el hombre asustado cayo al suelo.

-Oh vaya, falle. Pero la proxima vez no.- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros y volvia a apuntar.

-Espera! Somos amigos no?Porfavor dame solo dos dias mas y te pagare, solo dos dias.- suplico desde el suelo.

-Mm..solo sera porque me caes bien, y porque no me gustaria dejar huerfano al pequeño Romeo..dos dias, tienes solo DOS dias.- recalco y se dio media vuelta.

El hombre suspiro aliviado, pero justo cuando se levanto, Natsu hablo.

-Oh, por cierto, sera mejor que te alejes de ahi.- dijo y Macao asustado hecho a correr.

Justo despues de eso, su auto exploto, formando un estruendoso sonido y un pilar de humo, mientras el hombre solo veia en shock lo que habia pasado.

-Sera mejor que te cuides, no nos gustaria recibir la noticia de que has muerto.- dijo apareciendo el pelinegro y el hombre solo se quedo viendolos como se iban ambos jovenes.

 _"No los culpo, han pasado por mucho, espero algun dia encuentren a quien los ayude, pero solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"_ se levanto el hombre todavia asustado y llamo a los bomberos para apagar su auto que se consumia en las llamas..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jajajaja, espero eso le enseñe.- reia el fullbuster de camino a la mansion del pelirosa

-Ya callate maldita nena de hielo.- decia Natsu apesar de que tambien le habia gustado ver la expresion del hombre.

-Acaso quieres pelear?.- le dijo mirandolo de la misma forma que veian a los que no cumplian las "reglas".

-Quieres intentarlo?.- le dijo mirandolo un mas aterradoramente, no por algo era su lider entre todas las personas pertenecientes a la mafia.

-Solo conduce y ya.- termino, y no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la casa.

-Te quedaras? O ya te largas?.- le pregunto el pelirosa a su amigo.

-Mm..creo que aceptare tu invitacion.- dijo entrando a la casa mientras al pelirosa le salia una venita en la frente.

-Maldito.- susurro tambien entrando.

Cuando entro, se topo con la espalda de su amigo, y le reclamo.

-Oye maldita princesa del hielo! que dem..- se quedo callado pues al moverle vio a Lucy que venia bajando con Virgo por las escaleras platicando y se veia realmente hermosa, traia un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de plataforma con una cinta para amarrarlo y traia su pelo suelto. Era, segun los pensamientos de Natsu, como ver a un angel.

-Hey flamita, quien es?.- le pregunto Gray, pero el pelirosa no respondia estaba embobado, asi que decidio hacerle una broma.

-Vaya! pero que hermosa dama.- dijo hacercandose a Lucy y tomando su mano para besarla despertando al pelirosa de su ensueño mientras lo miraba furioso.

-Hey! hielitos! alejate de ella.- le dijo Natsu acercandose tambien pero lo que mas le molesto, fue ver como la rubia se sonrojo con el pelinegro.

-Como te llamas?.- ignoro al pelirosa y le hablo a Lucy.

-Eh? Ah! Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- sonrio y el pelinegro vio su mision completa al ver como Natsu lo alejaba de ella.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.- le contesto igual. Mientras Natsu lo tenia de las solapas -Y porque estas aqui? con un cabeza de chorlito como este?.- pregunto sonriendo.

-Porque se casara conmigo!.- hablo porfin el pelirosa soltando al pelinegro y tomando a Lucy de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo, la rubia se sonrojo furiosamente y Virgo contemplaba la escena de celos del pelirosa.

 _"Vaya, vaya aqui me huele a amor_ " sonrio la pelirosa.

 **Y bien? merece algunos comentarios? ojala y si!**

 **muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan! Nos vemos! :D**

 **Proximo cap:**

 **Un joven poderoso e infantil.**


	4. Un joven poderoso e infantil

**Hola hola! sigo viva, por eso aqui vengo a molestarles con un nuevo cap, lamento tanto la tardanza comenzaron mis examenes finales y no habia tenido tiempo de publicar, peroo..aqui esta! al fin lo traigo haha! :D**

 **Espero el cap sea de su agrado y comenten que les parecio.**

 **Sin mas que decir..a leer! :3**

 **Un joven poderoso e infantil..**

Ante esta rebelacion Gray se quedo totalmente hecho piedra y estaba muy sorprendido, Lucy estaba que hechaba humos y muy molesta, como era posible que le dijera eso apenas llevando tan poco tiempo de conocerse? No llevaban ni una semana! y ya decia que se casarian.

-Es enserio? No escuche mal?.- preguntaba Gray confundido y todavia sin salir de su asombro, nunca se habia sabido que Natsu tuviera un romance...y ahora hasta le salia con que se casaria!

-Si, pero aun falta MUCHO para eso.- contesto Lucy viendo de reojo a Natsu furiosa y friamente para despues regresar su vista a Gray.

El pelinegro no creia lo que escuchaba, vamos era Natsu!

-Natsu! ya esta lista la cena!.- llego la sirvienta de antes tomando del brazo al nombrado y pegandosele como chicle, lanzandole una mirada de advertencia a la rubia.

-Ahh, esta bien ahora vamos Kinana.- le contesto intentando separarla de el, logrando que solo se aferrara aun mas.

Kinana era una joven parte de la servidumbre, era una chica de pelo azul corto, ojos morados y tez blanca, era una chica realmente hermosa, pero a Natsu no le importaba. Ella llevaba enamorada de el desde que llegara a la mansion Dragneel y lo viera por primera vez, pero Natsu nunca se dio cuenta..o talvez no le importo.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes demasiado o se enfriara, la prepare yo misma especialmente para ti.- dijo mientras pegaba mas su pecho al brazo del chico y se separaba lentamente de el y se iba.

 _"Vaya, nosotros no contamos"_ penso Gray con los ojos redondos.

 _"Espero no este envenenada"_ pensaba Lucy por su parte molesta ante la miradita que le hubiera lanzado antes la joven.

-Vaya, mi futuro esposo es un dejado.- dijo la rubia sarcastica mientras se iba al comedor seguida de Virgo.

-Soy yo, o estaba celosa?.- dijo Gray sorprendido y viendo a Natsu.

-Y yo que se.- le respondio el pelirosa molesto y tambien comenzando a caminar.

-Aahhh...buenoo.- se dijo a si mismo encojiendose de hombros y yendo tras ellos.

La cena transcurria en silencio, todos comian callados con su mirada fija en el plato hasta que Gray hablo.

-Dime Natsu, mañana llevaras a Lucy a la empresa?.- pregunto el pelinegro para romper el hielo. (Jajaja :p)

-Si.- contesto Natsu sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Vaya genio!.- dijo burlesco, aguantando la risa hasta que ya no pudo mas y comenzo a reir, logrando que de repente..una chucarada de pure de papa se estampara en su cara hasta caer a su ropa. Lucy veia sorprendida como ambos jovenes se retaban con la mirada, hasta que de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo y se la llevo corriendo como si de un trapo se tratara.

-Pero que demonios..- dijo Lucy cuando era jalada por Paul, el mayordomo sacandola de ahi.

-Sera mejor que no este ahi.- le dijo Lauren una vez la hubieron soltado, mientras se encondian detras del muro. -...3...2...- comenzo a decir mientras Lucy la veia confundida hasta que dijo. -...1...- y comenzo a reir.

La rubia confundida volvio la mirada hacia el comedor y los ojos se le volvieron como platos al ver como la comida volaba de un lado para otro, quedando pegada en todos lados.

-Que demonios!? No piensan detenerlos!?.- grito la rubia euforica mientras los señalaba.

-Jajaja, no se preocupe, es normal para nosotro casi siempre pasa esto cuando estan los dos juntos...y ni hablar de los 4!.- comento una de las sirvientas mientras ella y otro cuantos sirvientes que se habian reunido estallaban en carcajadas, y lucy contagiada tambien comenzo a reir.

 _"Y ahi va tu comida, jajaja"_ penso mientras reia a carcajadas.

La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos pues fue detenida por Kinana molesta diciendoles que eran unos ingratos, ella que lo habia hecho con tanto amor, y los jovenes al escuchar lo ultimo se calleron de senton riendose de como la peli morada hacia su rabieta y se iba gritandoles de cosas..

-Como es posible que alguien tan poderoso sea tan infantil a la vez?.- le pregunto Lucy a Virgo mientras estaban recargadas fuera en el balcon viendo la noche.

-No lose princesa, pero deberia de alegrarse que el joven Natsu no sea un amragado, ademas...hora de mi castigo?.- le dijo la pelirosa mientras Lucy se iba de espaldas.

-No Virgo, no..- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras le caia una gotita en la sien y se iba a dormir.

 **Pov's Natsu**

Los rayos del sol daban directo a su cara, y entonces sabiendo que ya no podria dormir decidio levantarse y darse un baño, unos minutos despues ya se encontraba abotonandose la camisa y poniendose unos de sus repetitivos y acostumbrados trajes, avanzo por la habitacion hasta que se detuvo frente al espejo viendo su propio reflejo. Cuanto habia pasado ya de eso? Ya nisiquiera lo recordaba, solo se dio la media vuelta y salio de su habitacion encontrandose con Virgo a mitad de las escaleras.

-Virgo.- la llamo cuendo ella iba pasando a su lado.

-Si? Natsu-san?.- le pregunto la pelirosada mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo.

-Dime, Lucy siempre es asi?.- pregunto Natsu seriamente.

-..Asi?..perdon no entiendo.- le contesto confundida.

-Crei que ella me odiaria por haberla usado como pago.- le dijo el pelirosa viendo hacia otro lado.

-Aahh...es cierto, la princesa esta molesta, y tardara un poco en acostumbrarse, pero ella no es capaz de odiar o guardarle rencor a alguien.- le dijo la pelirosa mientras reanudaba su camino. - Aunque creo que comienza a agradarle.- termino y siguio su camino.

-Ya veo...- se dijo a si mismo mientras reanudaba su camino.

 _"Eres mi compra, porque no puedo tratarte asi? Luce.."_ penso mientras pasaba al lado del ventanal.

 **Fin pov's Natsu**

-Hime, hime..- repetia la pelirosa mientras basicamente "mataba" a la rubia que se resistia a levantarse diciendo.

-Jooo. Virgoo solo 5 minutos mas!.- repetia la rubia mientras se hacia rollito en las cobijas. Virgo cansada suspiro, tomo la manta..y le dio un tiron, logrando que la rubia saliera disparada al suelo.

-Natsu-san no querra a alguien que es una dormilona y que no se ha bañado.- le dijo la pelirosa, y como si fuera por arte de magia la rubia se levanto como resorte y salio disparada al baño. Despues de unos segundos su cabeza hizo "click" y salio.

-Mooo, VIRGOOO!.- le dijo la rubia mientras regresaba al baño maldiciendo por lo bajo. La pelirosa solo reia para sus adentros divertida.

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto la rubia como el pelirosa se encontraban desayunando en el jardin, aun habia rastros del campo de batalla de ayer.

-Enserio Lucy, si sigues durmiendo como oso y comiendo demasiado te pondras gorda.- dijo intentando molestar a la rubia.

-Callate maldito idiota.- le respondio ella viendolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que deberias de sentirte feliz, dudo que alguien que no sea yo aguante a una mujer tan molesta y enojona.- el pelirosa se reia mentalmente al ver como la cara de la rubia enrojecia totalmente.

 _"Hora de calmarse..por ahora"_ penso el pelirosa mientras sonreia.

Al terminar su desayuno subieron al auto del pelirosa, directo hacia la empresa, el trayecto fue en silencio, pero pronto llegaron y se detuvieron.

-Crei que iriamos a tu empresa.- le dijo la rubia mientras subian por el ascensor hacia el ultimo piso.

-Esta tambien es una de mis empresas, pero es compartida.- le contesto cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando ver a varias personas...

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Lucy pudo ver a varias personas dentro, una joven peliroja, un pequeña peliazul, una peliblanca, y otra peliazul un poco mas oscuro, por otro lado estaban un pelinegro con la cara llena de pircings, un rubio y un peliazul con un extraño tatuaje bajo el ojo.

-Jajajaja ese salamander es un idiot..- no termino, pues un gran escalofrio recorrio su espalda y al darse la vuelta...oh-oh..

-Oh, termina Gajeel, termina.- dijo Natsu detras del grupo de personas que voltearon en cuanto escucharon la voz.

-O-oh Natsu, solo hablabamos de lo que paso con Mac..- comenzo diciendo Gajeel.

-Ah si, por tu bien sugiero que te calles.- lo miro seriamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y Gajeel supo que habia metido la pata.

-Natsu, quien es ella?.- pregunto la peliroja acercandose a ellos, seguida de los demas que se levantaron tambien.

El pelirosa relajo su expresion. -Quiero presentarles a Lucy Heartfilia.- contesto el pelirosa tomando del brazo a la rubia y acercandose a ellos.

-Mucho gust..- de repente Lucy se estampo contra el pecho de la peliroja, quien casi la estaba asfixiando.

-Bien, lo he decidido, seras mi subordinada.- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras todos se iban de espaldas al suelo.

-Erza..la estas matando!.- le dijo Natsu arrancandole a Lucy de sus brazos, mientras Lucy estaba que se le salia el alma.

-Quee!? Vamos despierta Lucy.- dijo la peliroja asustada sangoloteando a la rubia de un lado a otro.

-Y...ya..est..Oyee!.- dijo Lucy separandose rapidamente de la peliroja y corria a esconderse. Todos reian, la peliroja estaba en la esquina con un aura depresiba y haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-Erza, erza debes tener mas cuidado, casi matas a la prometida de Natsu.- dijo Gray y todos aguantaron un gritito.

-P-p-p-prometida? Casi mato a tu prometida..- dijo viendo a Natsu que mataba a Gray con la mirada mientras el pelinegro se reia en silencio. -Lo siento Natsu, lo siento.- dijo Erza mas roja que su cabello.

-NO! no soy su prometida!.- hablo Lucy saliendo a toda velocidad de su escondite.

-Maldito Gray..- susurro Natsu viendo al pelinegro. -Dejemos eso de lado, Lucy te presento a Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar y Mirajane Strauss.- dijo señalando a una por una. -Ellos son Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez, Laxus Dreyar y por ultimo la nena de hielo que ya conoces.- dijo mientras a Gray le salia una venita en la frente y todos reian.

-Mucho gusto Lu-chan.- se acerco la pequeña peliazul sonriendo, Lucy se sorprendio de que la llamara asi, pero no le dio importancia.

-Juvia cree que es un gusto conocerle Lucy-san.- dijo por su parte la otra peliazul, era raro escucharla hablar en tercera persona pero que importa.

-Es un placer Lucy.- hablo la peliblanca sonriendo calidamente.

-Lamento lo de antes Lucy, era solo una broma lo de ser mi subordinada, espero nos llevemos bien.- hablo un poco nerviosa la peliroja, casi la mataba!

-Mucho gusto.- hablaron al unisono los chicos.

-Igualmente, espero llevarme bien con todos.- respondio Lucy sonriendo felizmente, ya tenia nuevas amigas.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo?.- pregunto Natsu mientras todos se volvian a sentar al rededor de la mesa.

-Si, tal y como lo planeamos, en una semana podremos llevar a cabo la inauguracion.- contesto el peliazul con un extraño tatuaje bajo el ojo.

-Inauguracion?.- pregunto Lucy confundida volteando a ver a Natsu.

-Si, te dije que esta tambien era parte de mis empresas pero compartida, todos contribuimos a esta empresa y sera el mas grande de todos.- le contesto Natsu sonriendo orgulloso.

-La semana que viene daremos a conocer la empresa, y nos hara inmensamente aun mas ricos.- fue el turno de hablar del rubio.

-Y eso significa ir de compras, vendras con nosotras quieras o no Lucy.- hablo Erza y todas asintieron, tomaron a Lucy de los brazos y salieron corriendo al ascensor, perdiendose dentro..

-Me apeno por los vendedores, sera su fin.- dijo Gray con una gotita en la frente.

-A-aye..- contestaron todos con cara asustada.

-Y dinos salamander, que significa que Lucy es tu prometida?.- le pregunto Gajeel picaramente.

-Tsk, maldito Gray..- hizo una pausa. -En realidad su padre la uso como pago, me hizo perder mucho dinero y para compensarlo me ofrecio algo, y yo pedi a su hija.- hablo Natsu seriamente.

-Y porque pediste a Lucy?.- le pregunto Laxus recargando sus brazos en la mesa. -Pudiste pedir algo mas interesante..como su cabeza..- sonrio el rubio sombriamente.

-Es cierto, pero asi el juego seria mas interesante, y tendre una mayor diversion que su cabeza.- respondio Natsu viendolo a los ojos.

-Mm.. y como que diversion?.- dijo curioso Gajeel.

-Algo que no tiene porque importarte ni una milesima de mierda.- le respondio sonriendo friamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos a esta tienda!.- gritaban las chicas de un lado a otro viendo y probandose vestidos.

-Oigaan...esperenme!.- dijo Lucy corriendo tras ellas hasta que choco con alguien.

-L-lo siento.- dijo levantando la mirada pero solo se encontro con un joven tremendamente apuesto.

-No te preocupes, estas bien?.- pregunto el joven.

-Si...- dijo un poco sonrojada y volteando la mirada.

 _"Rayos! si no fuera por el idiota de Dragneel podria comerme a este hombre.."_ pensaba la rubia sonrojandose aun mas.

-Jaja esta bien. Adios.- se despidio el hombre.

-Oh, estabas ligando a alguien...- le hablo Levy al oido y la rubia solto un grito.

-Levy! quieres matarme!.- le reclamo a la chica que solo reia.

-Lucy, no estaras intendando engañar a Natsu, verdad?.- dijo Erza con un aura oscura asustando a todo aquel que pasaba.

-N-no! Eehhh...vamos haya!.- dijo y salio corriendo directo a la tienda de ropa seguida de lad peliazules.

-Erza, no crees que te pasaste?.- le replico la peliblanca. -Salio despavorida..-

-Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que lo lastimen, tu bien sabes lo que el sufrio..y no creo que soporte otra cosa asi...- contesto y comenzo a caminar.

-...claro que lo se, todos pasamos por ello...- dijo y comenzo a caminar tambien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron toda la tarde hasta que ya tenian todas lo que iban a utilizar ese dia, llamaron al chofer y regresaron cada una directo a su casa, durante el trayecto interrogaron a Lucy todo el tiempo pero la rubia solo les dijo: _"No quiero hablar de eso"_ y asi todas se callaron, cambiando su conversacion, como querian que les dijera "Ah, bueno pues Natsu me compro y me casare con el a la fuerza" bah, mejor que se imaginaran lo que quisieran..

La semana paso rapido, la relacion de Natsu y Lucy seguia igual que al princio, ya hablaban un poco mas, pero aun asi la rubia no podia dejar de sentirse molesta con el, siempre que podia el pelirosa aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarla, y Lucy le regresaba el ataque, se podria decir que eran dos niños jugando segun la vista de los sirvientes, todos estaban contentos, a excepcion de Kinana, hechaba humo cuando los veia juntos, y asi solo crecio mas su proposito.

 _"Algun dia desapareceras, Lucy Heartfilia"_

Llego el dia de la inauguracion Natsu esperaba abajo, la recepcion se llevaria durante la tarde, y Lucy no se apuraba.

-Demonios, cuanto puede tardar?.- se repetia el pelirosa molesto.

-Ya estoy lista.- hablo porfin y Natsu volteo dispuesto a reclamarle, pero solo se quedo embobado, llevaba un vestido rojo pegado sin tirantes, su cintura se adornaba con un moño de color dorado en uno de sus costados y su pecho tenia un esclte en forma de corazon, usaba unos zapatos de tacon negros altos y su pelo estaba suelto con pequeñas ondulaciones en el.

-Natsu-san, se le caera la baba.- hablo Virgo despertando al pelirosa de su ensueño que comenzaba a tener no muy buenos pensamientos.

Lucy por su parte estaba sorprendida, Natsu se veia tan condenadamente sexy, usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca entre abierta y su cabello rebelde, se veia realmente para comerselo.

-Ah, vamonos.- dijo comenzando a caminar al auto. Y lucy solo asintio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron montones de flashes los dejaron ciegos, los periodistas tomaban fotos y fotos de los recien llegados, Natsu le ofrecio su brazo a Lucy sonriendo, y la rubia sorprendida le regreso la sonrisa y lo tomo, todos veian sorprendidos la escena, y tomaron mas fotos aun, una joven al ver bajar al pelirosa quiso ir corriendo pero al ver a la rubia, solo surgio una mirada asesina en ella, todos los demas tambien venian llegando y al verse se juntaron y entraron al lugar, una ves todos juntos subieron al escenario y Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Es un honor tenerlos a todos hoy aqui, esta noche tengo el honor de presentarles nuestra nueva empresa...- dijo mirando a los demas que asintieron y se reunieron alrederor del pelirosa, este jalo la cuerda y asi se dejo a la vista el nuevo simbolo de la empresa. -Fairy Tail!.- dijeron todos al unisono mientras todos aplaudian.

-Agradecemos a todos los presentes que nos acompañan esta noche, sin mas que decirles...a la fiesta se ha dicho!.- grito la peliroja totalmente emocionada mientras todas las familia imporantes y grandes empresarios comenzaban a reir y siguiendo las instrucciones de la peliroja, el evento comenzo..

-Vaya Erza, creo que eres la mas entusiasmada.- dijo Lucy mientras el grupo de amigos comenzaba a reir y divertirse juntos.

-Natsu..querido, porque no me invitas a bailar?.- llego una hermosa peliblanca, separando a Natsu y Lucy que estaban riendo y bailando, la rubia por alguna extraña razon se cabreo totalmente.

-Perdon pero Natsu esta conmigos por si no te has dado cuenta.- le reclamo Lucy notoriamente molesta y los demas al notar a la joven se acercaron.

-Estoy hablando con Natsu, no contigo rubia.- le contesto con su mirada dandole a entender a Lucy que tenia una nueva enemiga.

-Esta bien Lissana vamos.- hablo el pelirosa y la albina sonrio victoriosa ante la mirada expectante de la rubia que solo veia como se iban alejando.

-Lu-chan..arrgggh! es una bruja!.- le dijo Levy en cuanto llego.

-Con todo respeto Mira pero es cierto, Lissana es una bruja.- le dijo Erza molesta mientras la albina solo suspiraba.

-Lo se, mi hermana cambio totalmente, lamento lo de ahora Lucy.- le dijo avergonzada.

-No importa.- contesto simplemente la rubia -Sigamos celebrando.- les dijo y todos inseguros asintieron..

La noche paso y al dia siguiente, lo primero que se vio en el periodico fue la foto de la empresa, mientras hablaban de todo lo que habia pasado, mostrando las fotos y comentarios de los jovenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya vaya Natsu.- hablo un hombre mientras veia la foto en primera plana donde se podia ver al grupo de jovenes sonriendo en la inauguracion de la empresa, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue la foto donde se veia a la rubia del brazo del pelirosa. -Tal parece que nos volveremos a ver mas pronto de lo que parece...hermanito...- dijo el hombre mientras ponia una oscura y temible sonrisa sadica, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta..

-Señor, el señor "..." ha llegado y quiere verlo.- dijo una sirvienta seriamente sin expresion alguna en su rostro.

-Dile que pase.- le dijo simplemente y enseguida entro otro hombre.

-Oh, lo has visto, no? "..."?.- hablo el otro hombre sentado frente a el.

-Si, es mejor que se prepare..porque mas pronto de lo que se imagina...volveremos a vernos...- contesto sonriendo cruelmente mientras el hombre asentia igualmente.

El hombre dejo el periodico en el enorme escritorio, se levanto y avanzo por el salon hasta cruzar la puerta y perderse junto a la oscuridad de aquel lugar...

-Muy bien..tu venganza...pronto estara cerca...- hablo el hombre y salio igualmente..

 **Y bien? que les parecio? espero les haya gustado, intentare actualizar esta misma semana, pero ya veremos jaja.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y comentan! me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Nos vemos!**

 **Proximo cap:**

 **Eres idiota..**

 **PD. Esta historia tambien esta publicada en ahí ya va un poco avanzada.**


	5. Eres idiota

**Eres idiota..**

 **Hola hola! lamento haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar, tuve unos pequeños problemas y no me fue posible.. pero ya estoy de regreso! :D espero que sigan leyendo mi historia a pesar de mi retraso (soy horrible, lo se u_u)**

 **Bueno, sin mas.. a leer!**

Aahhh...me duele la cabezaaa.- decía Lucy mientras se levantaba de la cama.

 **•** **Flash back**

Ayer aun en la fiesta...

-Eh..Lu-chan que te parece si vamos por algo para beber? vienen chicas?.- le dijo Levy al ver que Lucy tenia cara seria, y las demás asintieron.

-Claro, vamos.- respondió la rubia comenzando a caminar.

-Deme un..martini por favor.- le dijo la rubia al barman.

-Lucy, porque no pedimos algo mas ligero?.- le hablo Mira cuando el barman volvió.

-Mm? No, así sera mas interesante.- les dijo sonriendo. -Ademas, que no una fiesta es para divertirse? Vamos! Deme otros 4 mas por favor.- volvió a decir la rubia y el barman asintió.

-Tiene razón Lucy, hay que divertirnos, no creo que vaya a pasar nada..- hablo Juvia y todas se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron.

-Pues a darle se ha dicho!.- les animo Erza mientras comenzaban a beber...pero fue una mala idea..

...30 minutos después...

-Aah! Otro! Otro!.- gritaba Lucy ya totalmente borracha.

-Lucy, ya basta estas totalmente borracha.- intentaba detenerla Mira pero la rubia era terca.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo el ultimo y despues nos vamos a bailar!.- les dijo tomandose el ultimo y levantandose de la silla. -Vamos!.- las tomo de las manos y se las llevo.

Todas estaban ya un poco borrachas pero quien superaba el limite era Lucy, se movian al ritmo de la musica y aunque el evento no era precisamente para eso, no les importo, siguieron bailando hasta que se cansaron, y de repente llegaron los chicos con ellas.

-Chicas ya se ha ido la mayoria, creo que es hora de..- se detuvo Jellal al ver como Erza se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Estas..no, estan borrachas?.- les dijo sorprendido.

-No! como crees Jellal! solo nos divertimos.- le contesto la peliroja mareada y roja como su cabello.

-En donde esta Lucy?.- pregunto Gray viendo a todas medio risueñas.

-Are? Lu-chan ya no esta..- dijo Levy hasta que reacciono junto con todas. -Lucy!.- gritaron todos mientras se les pasaba su borrachera.

De pronto la vieron y estaba bailando con una copa en la mano, junto a un chico, su pelo era castaño-anaranjado, ojos azules, alto, de lentes y buen fisico.

-Lucy!.- se detuvieron con ella. -Gajeel ve por Natsu.- le susurro Laxus al mencionado que enseguida salio a buscarlo.

-Oh! Chicos! Les presento a Loke de Leo, es el chico con el que choque el otro día en el centro comercial.- dijo viendo a las chicas que solo observaban a Loke y después a Lucy.

-Mucho gusto.- hablo Loke refiriéndose a todos. -Creo que su amiga esta un poco..pasada de copas..- les dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ya lo vimos, y tu le haces compañía no?.- dijo Natsu llegando totalmente molesto al ver a la rubia con el.

-Pues..si prefieres que te llamen diciendo que ya se murió, bien por ti.- le dijo retándolo con la mirada.

-Muerta? Porque habría de recibir algo asi?.- le pregunto Natsu cediendo un poco pero con una mirada fría.

-Porque cuando la encontré estaba bailando en la calle.- le dijo Loke viéndolo fijamente y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Como?..Lucy porque...estas borracha!?.- le reclamo al ver a la rubia riendo sola y hablando con un arbol mientras se tambaleaba.

-Que te importaaa, vete a bailarsh con tu amiguitaaa..- dijo volteando a verlo y señalando a la albina que volvia, junto a Natsu.

-Eh?.- volteo y se topo con ella.

-Natsu! Me abandonaste ahí!.- le dijo la albina tomando su brazo y haciendo un puchero, pero el pelirosa solo suspiro.

-Lo siento Lissana pero creo que es hora de que nos vallamos.- dijo separandola de el. -Nos vemos mañana chicos.- les dijo quitandole la copa y tomando a Lucy del brazo y llevándosela mientras la rubia replicaba.

Todos solo mataban con la mirada a la albina que estaba echando humo y si pudiera matar a la rubia con su mirada ya estaría mil metros bajo tierra.

-Por ensimosa...- le susurro Levy a Erza y Juvia, a lo que todas asintieron...

-Vamoooshh! Yo puedo sholaa.- se soltó la rubia del agarre del pelirosa.

-Aja, claro.- dijo volviéndola a tomar del brazo y subiéndola al auto.

-Callatee...eres un idiota..me dejaste por esa.- le reclamo Lucy molesta y el pelirosa se sorprendió.

 _"Esta celosa?"_ pensaba el pelirosa mientras manejaba y por alguna extraña razón, se alegro.

Cuando volvieron, la rubia ni siquiera espero al pelirosa, solo bajo y tambaleándose se fue a su habitación mientras era observada por el pelirosa. Cuando llego a su habitación se tumbo en la cama y callo profundamente dormida.

-Natsu..bakaa.- susurro entre sueños, mientras caía una pequeña lagrimita.

 **•** **Fin del flash back**

-Que.. Paso.. Ayer?.- se preguntaba hasta que cansada de intentar recordar se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Despues puso a llenar la tina y una vez llena comenzo a sumergirse en el agua poco a poco.. Unos minutos después salio envuelta en una toalla y fue a sentarse en su cama.

-Ahhh..mejor.- sonrió para si misma mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Hime, puedo pasar?.- hablo Virgo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa.- respondió la rubia y enseguida se abrió la puerta.

-El desayuno esta listo, Natsu-san la espera para desayunar.- le dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Natsu...- susurro y llego a su mente la escena donde el pelirosa se iba con la albina, enseguida frunció el ceño. -Pues entonces que espere, bajare en unos minutos.- hablo bruscamente, y Virgo sorprendida asintió y salio del cuarto.

-Juum..idiota.- dijo refiriéndose a Natsu cuando salio la pelirosa.- Iba conmigo no con la albina presumida.- se dijo asi misma y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una polera blanca, un short rosa, unos converse blancos y su pelo lo dejo suelto. 20 minutos después bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya! Quien se digna a aparecer.- hablo Natsu molesto, mientras la rubia se sentaba, llego Virgo y le sirvio su plato.

-Aja.- le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo y comenzando a comer.

-Eh?.- susurro Natsu confundido por la actitud de la rubia. -Y a ti que te pasa?.- le pregunto tomando también los cubiertos.

-Nada..es solo que eres idiota, y odio a los idiotas.- le contesto simplemente viéndolo a los ojos.

-...Pues yo odio a las malhumoradas.- le regreso el ataque sonriendo triunfal, Lucy no tendría con que defenderse.

-Pues felicitaciones, mal por ti.- le contesto sabiendo que había ganado la batalla al ver al pelirosa fruncir el ceño y comenzar a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron otras dos semanas, y ninguno de ellos cedía ni se dirigía la palabra los sirvientes comenzaban a preocuparse, y Natsu ya cansado decidio acabar con su juego.

-Lucy, puedo hablar contigo?.- le dijo el pelirosa cuando vio a la rubia en el jardín.

-Mm..no hablo con idiotas.- le respondió sin mirarlo y Natsu se cabreo, tardo unos momentos en contestar pero queria acabar ya con eso.

 _"Y a esta que le pasa? hablarme a mi así..."_ pensó y suspiro pesadamente.

-Bien pues solo responde...porque estas tan molesta?.- hablo calmadamente y esperando respuesta, la rubia callo unos segundos pero ella también quería ya acabar con esto asi que hablo:

-Porque se suponía venias conmigo no con la albina presumida.- le encaro con molestia en sus ojos.

-Pero si ella solo es mi amiga.- le respondió serio ante su mirada.

-Hay por dios, hay que ser mas idiota para no darse cuenta de que esta enamorada de ti.- respondió la rubia levantándose y quedando frente a el con el ceño fruncido.

Natsu solo escuchaba, el no creía eso, pero ya se lo habían dicho antes, ahora comenzaba a dudarlo.

-Eso.. eso a mi no me importa, yo solo la veo como una amiga, y bueno pues...entonces lo siento, por haberte dejado a ti sola.- le dijo desviando la mirada un poco la rubia solo guardaba silencio y el cansado de esperar volvió su vista hacia ella.

Y lo que encontró, hizo a su corazón dar un brinco enorme mientras sentía algo, aunque fuera muy pequeño, cambiar.

-Disculpa aceptada.- le dijo Lucy sonriendole abiertamente y el pelirosa solo sonrió junto a ella aun mas grande.

-Oh, que bonito.- dijeron todos los sirvientes que ya se habían reunido en la ventana viendo todo.

"Puede que sea cierto?.." pensó Virgo y sonrió.

Después al verlos darse la vuelta para entrar, todos los sirvientes salieron corriendo con una sonrisita en la cara.

-Natsu! Te han dejado esto.- le entrego un paquete kinana seria y viendo a Lucy que solo sonreía mientras la veía y ella molesta se dio la vuelta y regreso a sus deberes.

-Ahora vuelvo.- le dijo Natsu y fue a su despacho para abrir el paquete, Lucy solo asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pov's Natsu**

Una vez en su despacho se sento en uno de los sillones y comenzó a abrir el sobre que venia dentro del paquete, sin embargo al abrirlo sus ojos se dilataron..

-Que demonios...- susurro al ver un recorte de periódico dentro. Frunció el ceño y se levanto dejando el sobre en el escritorio, tomo su celular y marco un numero..

-Hola?.- contestaron al otro lado de la linea.

-Necesito que reúnas a todos y analices algo.- hablo seriamente Natsu, la persona al otro lado se quedo desconcertada, el solo llamaba cuando era algo que tenia que ver con los "clientes".

-Esta bien, pero que pasa? Porque nos quieres a todos reunidos?.- pregunto la voz al otro lado.

-Lo explicare cuando estemos todos Levy, ahora solo llámalos y diles que nos veremos en mi empresa.- contesto el pelirosa rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien, llevaras a Lucy?.- pregunto Levy tomando su pose seria.

Natsu dudo unos segundos. -No, nos vemos en media hora.- contesto y colgó, recargo sus manos en su escritorio y pensó:

 _"Quien eres? Y que quieres?"_. Se pregunto a si mismo volviendo a ver el recorte, suspiro y salio del despacho..

 _"Cuidala, o algo podria pasarle"_ decia en enormes letras rojas, señalando el circulo rojo que encerraba la cabeza de Lucy, donde aparecía ella tomando el brazo del pelirosa...


End file.
